


Achievement Hunter Host Club

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Ouran host club au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael didn't want to join the weird, freaky club that met in the old music room, but after the incident with the vase, they weren't going to let him leave. So he starts out serving them and ends up playing right alongside the boys, learning how to charm girls despite his temper and staying after hours with his new best friend Ray and that idiot Gavin to build shit in Minecraft. </p><p>He's really glad he broke that ugly fucking vase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Vase was Ugly Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So here's the first installment of my Rooster Teeth AU set in Ouran Host Club. Michael meets the bat ass crazy club for the first time. Updates won't really be scheduled, but I'll try to get them out quick and the remaining chapters will hopefully be longer. Originally asked for by Pixarsdisney on Tumblr.

Michael was fed up with the entire school and every god damn rich ass student occupying its ritzy fucking hallways. All he wanted was a place to study in peace so he could keep the scholarship he'd worked so hard for, and every room seemed to be filled with students who just didn't care about it. Even the library had had a band blasting away songs about fucking reading, and not letting anyone actually do it.

Stomping away from the latest room somehow filled with people, he pushed his too bi glasses up and headed up the god awfully decorated stairs to the third floor, hoping he would have better luck there. The halls were certainly quieter, so Michael opened the first door he came to and, when no noise burst out at him, slipped in, closing it softly. When he turned around he came face to face with five men, all poised in some kind of showy stance and staring directly at him.

"Oh, fuck," he mumbled, "I guess I'll try yet anoth-"

"Welcome!" The boy in front, with an overly large nose and windswept honey hair, suddenly glided forward, his accent rolling off his tongue like silk, to step into Michael's space. "We usually don't get your type in here, but all are welcome! It'll be tippity top!"

Michael stepped back, running into the door. "What the fu-"

The next man, one with black hair running into a fuzzy beard and his jacket off to display, appeared over the first's shoulder, looking down at Michael with a calculating gaze. "You may choose whomever you want. We have the builder Jack, Ryan, he's just smart, the expert Ray, myself the funny one, and Gavin, the prince. All guaranteed to be fun as dicks on every playdate."

Confused and inching towards his breaking point, Michael tighten his fingers into fists and attempted not to blow up in their faces. Glaring up at the two crowding him, he said, "I have no idea who the hell you are, but stop fucking interrup-"

"Well if you didn't know who we were, you should have said something, you donut!" Gavin linked arms with him, dragging the poor boy further into the room to see what was going on. Stationed at five different seating areas were every game system available attached to big flat screen TVs. "We are the Achievement Hunters host club! Girls can come here after school and learn to play the most state of the art games with the boy of their choosing! We serve tea and biscuits and it's a swell time. Boys are welcome too, of course, though we've never had one..."

Breaking away from him, Michael began stomping backwards to the door, eyes darting around the grinning circle of men surrounding him. "I don't want to participate in your freaky cult gaming circle! I just wanted a quiet place to study my ass off to stay in this crazy ass school, but I don't even know if I want to do that any- oh, fucking hell, what is it now?" He had backed into something, and as he turned around he saw that it was not another person like he thought, but a stand holding a large vase. A vase that was both horribly ugly and tilting dangerously off it's base.

"Shit!" Michael reached out, attempting to grab the thing before it fell, but barely missed. The shatter of ceramic preceded a deathly stillness as Michael froze, anger paused for panic.

"That vase was priceless, dude," one of the men said. A hand slapped down onto Michael's shoulder, and he turned to see a shorter boy grinning at him. "We were going to auction it for charity."

Geoff nodded, shrugging his shoulders. "I'd say pay it back, but you're that scholarship student, Michael, aren't you? Can't even afford your own uniform."

Michael felt his anger pushing past the panic again at the reminder of his old, worn out clothes, but held it in check. "If that idiot hadn't been dragging me all over the place, maybe I wouldn't have knocked over your fugly priceless vase!"

"Aww, little Michael can pay it back!" Gavin said, yet again moving into Michael's personal space to throw an arm over his shoulder. Michael immediately pushed him off. "He can just work for us. I've always wanted to see what a pleb’s life would be like."

“Are you sure? He doesn’t seem Host Club material.” One of the men who’d been standing back and watching, sporting a full beard, finally spoke, not even trying to hide his once over of Michael.

Gavin began pouting, actually full on pouting with the lip stuck out and puppy dog eyes and everything, and pulled on Geoff’s sleeve. “Geeeeeoooff, please? It will be absolutely tippity top tippers, I promise to take care of him.”

“Don’t fucking talk about me like I’m a stray you brought home!” Michael yelled, spinning to head towards the door again. “This is some messed up shit. I’ll pay you back when I can, just leave me the fuck alone.”

“No can do. Ryan, Jack, let’s get him to work.”

Michael didn’t stop when Ryan locked the door, and he certainly didn’t stop when Jack attempted to turn him around. He didn’t even want to stop when Ray tackled him, but tumbling to the ground in a heap tends to slow down progress.

“Come on, Michael, it’ll be fun,” Ray said, punching him on the shoulder and ignoring his efforts to wiggle away.

“No way in hell, fuckass.”

“Oh well, I guess we’ll just have to sue you for damages. I wonder how your father will take that...”

With a sigh, Michael stopped struggling, slumping completely to the ground and grumbling into the marble floor.

Ray leaned closer over him. “What was that? Didn’t quite hear you over the sound of defeat, there, Michael.”

“I said I fucking hate all of you.” With a great shove, Michael dislodged Ray and turned it around, managing to pin the other boy to the ground, a fire in his eyes. Ray just laughed it off, grinning up at him.

“Welcome to the team, buddy!”


	2. Michael Hates Everyone (Except Maybe Geoff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gets his first taste of the club activities. Gavin continues to annoy the hell out of him. The others just carry on as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long. I had finals, then I got hurt enough to be out of commission for a few days, but I'm a bit better now so I worked on this first.

“Welcome to the team, buddy!”

Geoff easily dragged Michael off of Ray, setting him on his feet and leading him over to the back rooms of the club. Ryan and Jack stayed behind to watch for any stray customers, despite how early it was, but Gavin and Ray followed curiously.

Behind a hidden door a small kitchen, a large pantry, and a private bathroom had been added to assist in the club’s activities. Michael spluttered at the opulence spilling from the entire space; a muttered “I hate rich bastards” only heard by Geoff made him chuckle. It certainly was far beyond the span of a commoner. Every rich type of junk food imaginable could be found somewhere in the place. The only exception was any type of cake. If Ray even glimpsed it in the club room he immediately destroyed it in any way available. Preferable into the face of the one who brought it.

“So Michael, you’ll be cooking and cleaning for us. Most of the food comes in prepared by high end chefs, but there’s the tea and coffee to make and dishes. Serving everything is up to the boys, but you can bring it to them ready. Gavin has very specific needs, so I’ll have him show you later, when he makes it.” Geoff put a hand on Michael’s shoulder, giving him a smile totally out of place with the trapped feeling surrounding them. “Work hard and we can be square by the end of school.

“Wait, what?” Michael replied, shrugging Geoff’s hand off, “the end of school? That’s four fucking years from now! No way am I serving you that long, I have actual work to do!”

Geoff’s smile twisted just enough to get scary despite the droopy eyelids that made his face permanently sleepy, and he returned the hand to Michael’s shoulder, squeezing this time. “You’re smart. You’ll figure it out.”

Gavin loped forward to shine brilliantly white teeth at Michael, who glared in return, more willing to deal with a scary Geoff. “Don’t worry, Michael, we’ll take care of you! No worries!”

“I’d rather you stay away from me, idiot.”

Gavin just laughed in return, making Michael fume even more. Two bright red spots appeared high on his cheeks, threatening to spread over his whole face. Fists clenched, he tugged out of Geoff’s grip and turned away from them all, slamming a hand down on the counter, taking a deep breath.

Behind him, Ray joined Gavin in laughter. “Look at that temper. He’s going to be fun.”

"Okay, assholes, it's almost time for the girls!" Geoff announced, beginning to nudge them back into the main room, "get into positions. Michael, just stand out of the way until someone needs you."

"Sure, sure, whatever you say," Michael muttered. He stole a sideways glance at the door, stepping slightly closer, but a warm hand slightly tight on his shoulder stopped him.

Geoff smiled down at him, the fatherly air emitted by the expression slightly marred by its undercurrent of threat. "I have the best surveillance team in the world under my orders. If you leave, you have no chance of making it in this school, let alone after."

"I've no idea what you're talking about, I wasn't gonna leave." He shrugged along with his words, aborting his half hearted attempt to escape. Of course the rich would have some freaky spy network, it only made sense when paired with the unlimited games and sweets and a whole fucking room in the school for the insanely twisted cult he'd been dragged into

Leaving his side, Geoff took his place in the group, sitting on a couch positioned to face the door with his arms settled comfortably over the back and a laptop sitting in front of him. Gavin sat beside him, sprawled into his space and that of Ray, who stood beside the arm where Gavin's head rested holding a single rose. Jack and Ryan stood behind the couch, looking like sentinals for the other three

It was probably the single most creepy thing Michael had ever seen in his life.

And the girls apparently loved it. They arrived as a stampede, throwing the doors open in a beeline for the five boys. While Michael stepped further away from the manic crowd, the 'hosts' took it with grace. Ray immediately swept a girl off her feet, spinning her around to lead her to his station, a whole group of them following after and giggling all the while. Gavin leapt off the couch with all the grace of a headless chicken, yet still made it seem planned as he swept into a bow and began speaking in that accent that sent the girls swooning and caused Michael to grumble about rich foreigners.

More interesting, or perhaps odd, as nothing could really compare to the clusterfuck of Gavin, were the other three boys. Jack and Ryan moved to their spots slower than Ray, both holding polite conversation with the lovestruck girls, asking what they would like to do today. Geoff did not move, simply shooting the girls that tired, fatherly smile without the menace and taking down each visitor's name. Only a few girls stayed to wait for him, seemingly fine with his silence for the moment. Michale realized why when, rising, Geoff pulled all three into a bear hug before keeping his arms around their shoulders to retire to his station, positioned where he could watch everythin, and motioned for Michael to follow.

Against his better judgement, Michael trudged after him, ignoring the curious looks some of the girls gave him and his obviously subpar clothes. One even gave him that full body scan, complete with pursed lips and stiffened posture, reserved for scum on the bottoms of shoes. Of course she sat right beside Gavin where he'd settled on a couch, primly watching him set up a racing game

Geoff had waited patiently for Michael to catch up, allowing the girls to attempt to work their way through setting up a game system. "I need coffee, bring milk and sugar too, and an extra cup in case my last usual shows up.

"There were ten kinds of coffee in there, which one am I supposed to miraculously guess you want?" Michael replied, shoving his hands in his pockets and raising one eyebrow at geoff to go along with the frown that doesn't seem to want to leave his face.

"The one with writing you won't understand. Now stop being a prick and go."

Michael turned away, waiting until he had passed into the kitchen to make a face back at the group, the rich bastards with their rich coffee. In his house they had plain instant coffee, however crappy it was

By the time he returned with Geoff's coffee, everyone else seemed to want refreshments, and the others certainly didn't limit themselves. Michael kept busy ferrying little finger treats and delicate cups of tea and coffee through the groups, keeping away from the questioning eyes of the girls by never sticking around

Despite his rush, he got to observe the guys and what exactly it was they did. Mostly, he noticed, they taught the girls to play and showed them cool things to do in the different games. Ray flirted relentlessly with his group, having somehow found a rose for each one, and liked making comments that hinted toward crude, making little suggestive faces. Ryan joked around, getting the girls to laugh almost constantly. Jack was the most responsible, it seemed, teaching building and resources with a serious face. Geoff seemed to just settle in and let the girls wrap up in his arms, still somehow managing to play and comment.

Gavin, of course, managed to outdo them all, shouting at his victories and losses, laughing boisterously at the girl's jokes, and slipping words that shouldn't have even existed into conversation like it was normal. They absolutely adored it.

Why, Michael couldn't understand, but then it was there that he got caught up at last. With all of his errands done for a moment, the tea Gavin had instructed him on how to make already set up beside the bowl of weird, poofy chip things Michael had never heard of and a plate of chocolate cookies, Michael could not run away when the girl sitting beside Gavin finally asked who he was.

The girl, with long black hair and the expression from earlier, gazed up at Michael with empty eyes, almost as if she didn't see him. "Gavin, dear, who is this ragamuffin you have doing busywork? I have never seen him here before."

"Oh, he's top!" Gavin stood, disentangling himself from at least two girls, and pulled Michael closer to wrap an arm around him, grinning. "This is Michael, our newest member. He's that scholarship student."

A murmur went over the group, most of them looking at Michael with eyes filled with pity as he bristled. The snooty girl did not join in.

"How did you get involved with such a commoner?"

"He's got to pay up for breaking something," Gavin said, all complete nonchalance and happiness, "so he'll be here a good long time."

When the girls all let out an 'aww' at his predicament, Michael pushed Gavin away, practically growling at the other boy. "Don't fucking act like we're all buddy buddy, I don't need anyone broadcasting how pitiful little Michael is. I got you your shit, now I'm leaving."

As if to break the last strand of sanity Michael had left, instead of a shocked silence or affronted whispers, his dramatic exit was greeted with giggles and excited whispers.

Growling again, he clenched his fists, took a deep breath, and retreated to loiter around Geoff's corner until needed for cleanup, watching the boy calmly guide his fans through a game of minecraft in which they were building a castle


End file.
